


Научно обоснованный прыжок в магию

by leqslant



Series: 2017 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant
Summary: — Боже мой! — воскликнул Гарри. Рон не стеснялся в выражениях.— Адово говнище, что это за пиздец?





	Научно обоснованный прыжок в магию

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Scientifical Jump Into Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843980) by [Goober826](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober826/pseuds/Goober826). 



Гарри пил чай, причмокивая, и читал газету. Рон прошествовал мимо, шлёпнулся на диван и принялся за печенье. И тут полыхнула зелёная вспышка и раздался дикий скрежет. Парни до чёртиков испугались.

— Боже мой! — воскликнул Гарри. Рон не стеснялся в выражениях.

— Адово говнище, что это за пиздец?

Он героически закрыл своим телом Гарри.

— Где мы, чё... орт возьми? — сказал хриплый, усталый голос. Гарри открыл глаза и увидел перед собой двоих: немолодого мужчину с серо-голубыми волосами, на котором был лабораторный халат, и удивлённого подростка в оранжевой рубашке.

— Господи, я н-не знаю, Рик! — пробормотал он, озираясь. Взгляд Рика упал на Рона и Гарри, и глаза его расширились.

— Вот чёрт! Мы во вселенной волшебников, Морти! — восторженно заорал он. Морти посмотрел на них и открыл рот, однако Рон его опередил.

— Эй, я не знаю, какого хрена вы сюда попали, но...

— Рик, смотри! Он говорит «какого хрена», как в фильмах!

— В фильмах? — переспросил Гарри.

— Нет-нет-нет, Морти, — сказал Рик, полностью игнорируя Гарри. — Послушай. Он вообще не говорит эту чертовщину в кни...игах. — Рик вытащил из халата фляжку и сделал глоток. — Читай книги, Морти.

— Но филь-фильмы, очевидно, правильная версия, если в этой вселенной он такое говорит, — запротестовал Морти.

Рик едко засмеялся.

— Очевидно, эта вселенная — смесь двух разных. Так часто бывает. Они берут из фильмов п-прикольные фразочки и всё такое, но соблюдают всякое важное дерьмо и...из книг.

Он фыркнул, и Гарри нахмурился.

— О чём вы говорите? Кто вы такие?

Гарри потянулся за палочкой.

— Не сейчас, Повелитель Смерти. Я пытаюсь объяснить кое-что своему внуку-идиоту. Кто дал тебе жабросли на Тремудром Турнире? — спросил Рик. Он засопел и снова приложился к фляжке.

Гарри вздрогнул.

— Эээ... Добби, домовой эльф? — ответил он, сконфуженный. Рик разразился воплем ликования.

— Хаха! Я ж говорил! — злорадно сказал он. Морти насупил брови.

— Ну и... к-какая разница, Рик? — выпалил он, скрестив руки на груди. Гарри заметил у Рика странное устройство — очень похожее на маггловский пистолет. Он посмотрел на Рона. Тот наблюдал за торжествующим Риком.

— Я беру оружие. Ты оглушаешь, — шепнул Гарри. Рон кивнул.

— Expelliarmus! — крикнул Гарри, взмахнув палочкой. Рик вскрикнул от изумления. Портальная пушка вылетела из его руки.

— Stupefy! — сказал Рон. Рика и Морти отбросило назад, Гарри поспешно схватил пушку и направил её на Рика.

— Что это? Зачем вам маггловский пистолет? — быстро спросил он. Рик моргал.

— Понятно же, что у вас есть магия, зачем вам пистолет? — повторил Гарри. Рик расхохотался.

— Фигня. Магия ни черта не стоит по сравнению с наукой. Я такое го...овно не использую. Слушай, в-верни мне портальную пушку, и...

— Портальную пушку? — спросил Гарри беспокойно. — Это вроде портключа?

Ему не хотелось иметь дело ни с чем, похожим на портключ. Рик фыркнул.

— Нет. Это устройство, с которым я могу попасть куда захочу. — Он закатил глаза, а Морти энергично кивнул.

— Ты что, из Рэйвенкло? — поразился Рон.

— Я слизеринец, тупица.

— А я прошёл тест на Поттермор, и там написано, что я с Хаффлпаффа!

— Всем пофигу, откуда ты, Морти. Кроме того, ежу понятно, что ты...ы чёртов Хаффлпафф.

— Вы наконец объясните, зачем вы здесь, или как? — внезапно поинтересовался Гарри. Рик встал и смерил его взглядом.

— Слушай, я оказался здесь, потому что баловался с настройками координат и изучал, как попасть в другие вымышленные миры. Я хотел туда, где всякие психоделические геи — потому что Гравити Фоллс я внуку уже показал, — но мы приземлились сюда. Ну и...

Заболтав Гарри, он выхватил у него пушку и отскочил.

— Мы пошли!

Он выстрелил. Рон и Гарри потрясённо наблюдали, как расползается зелёное сияние портала и Морти прыгает внутрь.

— Кстати, эээ... Дамбдор наебал Гриндевальда. Пока!

И Рик бросился в портал. Тот проглотил его и исчез. Рон и Гарри стояли, раскрыв рты.

— Что за хренотень, — прошептал Рон.


End file.
